moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Trudeau
Andrew "Andy" Trudeau is a fictional character on the WB television series Charmed. He is portrayed by T.W. King in the series, and portrayed by Chris Boyd in the unaired pilot. Character's background Andy Trudeau grew up next-door to the Halliwell sisters in San Francisco. As a child he was close to them all, and, as a result, Grams had to frequently wipe Andy's mind of any intentional or unintentional magic he might have witnessed in the Halliwell household. In high school he dated Prue for a short period, and their favourite meeting spot was their special bench swing. After high school, they parted ways and he moved out of his childhood home to Washington, and later to Portland, but he still checks up on Prue. He married, and later divorced, sometime between his college years and before he returned to San Francisco, but he still remains on good terms with his ex-wife, Susan, who didn't drop his last name even after the divorce. Andy now works as an Inspector–the third generation in his family to do so–for the San Francisco Police Department and is coincidentally assigned to almost every police case that involved the Charmed sisters. He works with Darryl Morris as his partner, although he caused quite a bit of "grief" to Darryl by almost always being seemingly ahead of his partner. When the Halliwell sisters reunite and move back into the Manor after their Grams' death, Prue bumps into him at a hospital. The two of them begin dating shortly thereafter. He is in love with Prue, but while the affection was obviously returned, they eventually break up because Prue can't tell Andy her secret, and because his answer under the influence of her truth spell was not the one she wished for. Eventually, Andy discovers that all three sisters are witches, and that they are responsible for saving many people's lives. He finally learns to accept their powers, just as they did before him, and also because he realizes that they only use their powers to save innocent people, and that was why he became a cop. Yet despite the wedge of magic between him and Prue (he can choose to not be included in the magical world, but she can't), their feelings only continued to grow, to the point where Andy could hear Prue's cry of warning while she was in spirit form, and that he could communicate with her for the precious few moments before his spirit disappeared after being killed – almost as if they were soul mates. Shortly after Andy finds out the secret, the sisters come up against a demon named Rodriguez, who, as it happens, was one of the Internal Affairs officers at SFPD investigating Andy's "unsolved freaky cases". After Rodriguez finds out through "eavesdropping" on a conversation between Andy and Darryl about the identity of who Andy protects, which, when topped with Andy's unsolved cases, figures out that they were the Charmed Ones, the Source (although it is not revealed at that time) sends Tempus (David Carradine) to help him destroy the sisters. Every time he is vanquished by the Charmed Ones, Tempus causes the day to restart, with only Rodriguez and Tempus having knowledge of time being reset, so Rodriguez will learn from his past mistakes and manage to kill all three sisters eventually. However, unknown to them,Phoebe is able to retain some memories of the previous days due to her ability to see events in the past. When Rodriguez gets more and more riled by the pain his repeated death caused, he lost his temper. During the third time loop, he glared at Kit outside the manor with his red demon eyes, which was unfortunately witnessed by an instantly alarmed Andy, who was hiding out inside his car, watching over the Manor. He rushes to the Manor to help the sisters, but not before Rodriguez fires an energy ball aimed at Prue, who is tackled out of the way by Piper (which causes Prue to hit her head and fall unconscious) and barely avoided by Phoebe. The sisters barely have time to process the attack when Andy bursts into the house with a gun and attempts to kill Rodriguez. However, Rodriguez hits Andy with an energy ball, and sends him flying across the living room and into a glass display case, killing him. While she's unconscious, Andy's spirit comes to Prue. He tells her that he broke his promise to not come to the Manor and that Phoebe's premonition was not one she could stop because it was not meant to be stopped. Prue realizes what he's saying, but Andy tells her that it's okay. He says that he knows now this was destiny and that hers is to continue on. He reminds her of how she taught him that everything happens for a reason. Prue objects that it isn't fair, but Andy tells her she needs to go back and stop the time loop. Otherwise, Rodriguez will succeed in killing her and her sisters and that will mean he died for nothing. Prue tells Andy she doesn't want to lose him and Andy tells her that she won't and they share a final kiss. He tells Prue that he'll always be there for her and then vanishes. Moments later, Prue regains consciousness. She casts a spell to speed up time which breaks the time loop, thus defeating Tempus, and then deflects Rodriguez's energy ball after he throws one at them, killing him. The three sisters later attend Andy's funeral with Darryl, and Andy's name was cleared of the crime Rodriguez framed him for.Category:Charmed Category:TV Deaths Category:TV Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Self-Sacrifice Category:Death by Shooting Category:Death by Magic